Mrs Black
by Emmelyn97
Summary: „Es sieht aus als ob deine Eltern dich verlobt haben, Sirius." Okay, das hatte Sirius Black wirklich nicht erwartet.


_Hi everyone! :)  
This story is in German, because sometimes when I write in English I feel like I can't express certain things, or that I'm not writing as good as I could write. So I thought I'd try and see how it would go when I write in German.  
However, if there are a lot of people who want me to write this story in English, please say so and I might consider it.  
Also, quick update for anyone who is waiting for me to continue writing 'The Note', I've said it before, I'm not watching the show anymore so my inspiration for the story are currently next to nothing.  
However I've always been and always have been an active fan of Harry Potter and I hope by writing again, even if it is for another 'community', I'll get more inspiration to continue my other fanfictions (there are a lot of other unfinished fanfictions on my laptop currently).  
I hope you enjoy reading this! ;)  
_ _Viel Spaß beim lesen!_

* * *

Es war ein dunkler, grauer Abend an dem Sirius Black durch die dunklen Gassen der Londoner Muggel Altstadt lief auf dem Weg zu seinem Onkel. Er hatte nicht gerade die beste Laune, er kam nämlich gerade von seiner Arbeit wo er eine Abmahnung gekriegt hatte.

Er konnte ja wirklich nichts dafür ,dass sein bester Freund James Potter ihm schon wieder ein Streich gespielt hatte. Okay, um ehrlich zu sein war er es ja selbst auch ein bisschen Schuld immerhin hatte er mit den gegenseitigen Streichen ja angefangen, aber trotzdem eine Abmahnung war dafür, dass James nur einen kleinen Tanz-Sauber auf die Füße von seinem Boss gelegt und ihm die Schuld zugeteilt wurde, zu viel. Die Abmahnung wäre ja nicht so schlimm gewesen, aber das Gespräch, dass er darauf mit seinem Boss hatte war wohl schlimm.

Sirius hörte Schritte hinter sich und wurde direkt aufmerksam. Die Muskeln in seinem Rücken spannten sich an und er griff in seinem langen Mantel (der einem Umhang schon sehr ähnlich sah) nach seinem Zauberstab. Er probierte in der Wiederspiegelung im Schaufenster auf der gegenüber liegenden Seite der Straße nachzusehen wer hinter ihm lief. Er konnte aber nur eine Frau mit einer großen Einkaufstasche erkennen. Sie war wie ein richtiger Muggel gekleidet, ein Zeichen dafür dass sie sowieso kein Todesser sein könnte, immerhin könnten die meisten Reinblüter ja noch nicht mal einen Nachthemd von einem Kleid unterscheiden. Sirius entspannte sich, ließ seinen Zauberstab aber trotzdem nicht mehr los.

Während Sirius nach links abbog und sich nochmal versicherte dass wirklich niemand hinter ihm her war, probierte er sich vor zu stellen wie denn wohl seine gehasste Kusine Bellatrix aussehen würde in einem geblümten Nachthemd. Lily hatte er schon einmal in so einem geblümten Nachthemd gesehen, als er vor ein paar Wochen einen sehr betrunkenen James nachhause gebracht hatte, der es selbst nicht mehr hingekriegt hatte zu apparieren. Das geblümte Nachthemd hatte irgendwie zu der muggelstämmigen Lily gepasst, aber Bellatrix würde lächerlich darin aussehen. Er lachte laut, und sein lautes Lachen schallte in der dunklen Gasse, seine Laune wurde immer besser und er hatte schon fasst das Gespräch mit seinem Boss vergessen.

Sirius ging noch einmal um eine Ecke, er hatte weit weg von seinem Onkel appariert um so wenig wie möglich Aufmerksamkeit, durch die magische Spur die er hinterlassen würd durch sein Apparieren, von Todessern in Muggel London zu erwecken. Es waren gefährliche Zeiten, und er musste vorsichtig sein um nicht irgendeinen Todesser aufmerksam auf sich zu machen.

Endlich sah er das Haus seines Onkels vor sich, es war ein typisches Muggel-Reihenhaus. Er sah elektrisches Licht aus einigen Fenstern brennen. Als er seinem Onkel, dass erste Mal Elektrizität gezeigt und erklärt hatte war der sofort begeistert, im Gegenteil zu dem Rest seiner Familie (mit Ausnahme von seiner Kusine Andromeda), waren sie nämlich alle gehässige Reinblüter die entweder mit Voldemort sympathisierten oder sogar selbst Todesser waren.

Sirius war froh dass er quasi adoptiert wurde durch die Potters und zum Glück noch seinen Onkel hatte. Zu seiner Kusine Andromeda hatte er leider keinen Kontakt mehr, da sie mit ihrer kleinen Tochter und ihrem muggelstämmigen Mann schon vor einiger Zeit in ein Versteck geflohen war.

Er kam endlich an der Haustür an, stieg die drei Stufen vor dem Haus hoch und klingelte. Sein Onkel öffnete ihm. „Sirius! Wie schon dich zu sehen! Wir hatten dich eigentlich schon früher erwartet, du hast mir Sorgen gemacht, Junge!" sein Onkel sah tatsächlich ziemlich besorgt aus als er dies sagte.

„Ach, Alphard, du brauchst dir doch um mich keine Sorgen zu machen. Kein Todesser wurde mich jeh kriegen, und wenn dann würde ich mindestens 10 mit mir mit in den Tod nehmen" sagte Sirius mit einem Grinsen während er die Haustür hinter sich schloss. „Ja genau wegen solchen Spruchen mach ich mir ja gerade Sorgen"  
Alphard sah ihn noch immer besorgt an, drehte sich dann aber um und lief Richtung Wohnzimmer. Sirius folgte ihm. „Du hast gerade eben ‚Wir' gesagt. Wer ist denn noch da?" erkundigte Sirius sich.

Sein Onkel öffnete die Tür die zum Wohnzimmer führte und da auf der Couch in einem hell türkisen Umhang mit einem überhaupt gar nicht dazu passendem schrill gelbem Hut, saß Albus Dumbledore. Siriuses früherer Schuldirektor und heutiger Leiter vom Orden des Phoenix, wovon Sirius auch Mitglied war. „Professor Dumbledore! Was machen Sie denn hier?" Sirius erstaunte es noch immer seinen ehemaligen Schuldirektor außerhalb seiner alten Schule zu sehen, aber vor allem wunderte es ihn was Dumbledore denn bei seinem Onkel zu suchen hatte.

Alphard hatte sich inzwischen in einen Sessel gesetzt. „Mir ist rein zufälligerweise etwas sehr wichtiges zu Ohren gekommen. Es betraf dich Sirius." Meinte er darauf hin zu Sirius. „Was denn?" Sirius erschrak weil ihm sofort klar war dass es etwas sehr wichtiges sein müsste wenn Professor Dumbledore ihn dafür treffen wollte. Könnte es wohl sein dass einer seiner Freunde in Gefahr war? „Bitte setzt dich doch erst mal mein Junge, niemand ist in akuter Gefahr" sagte sein Onkel beruhigend zu ihm als ob er seine Gedanken gelesen hatte, „dann mache ich dir erst mal einen Tee, den wirst du wahrscheinlich brauchen."

Sirius wollte erst wiedersprechen, setze sich dann aber doch hin und wartete darauf dass sein Onkel ihm den Tee fertig eingeschüttet hatte. Er verknotete seine Hände und dachte darüber nach was denn los sein könnte, er blickte hoch und sah Dumbledore an. Aus Dumbledores blick konnte er aber rein Garnichts entschließen, der ältere Mann sah ihn nur mit einem ruhigen Blick und zwinkernden Augen an.

Alphard hatte seinen Tee eingeschenkt und sich wieder in seinen Sessel gesetzt. „Danke" sagte Sirius mit einer leisen Stimme. „Also, dann erkläre ich erst mal was ich gehört habe. Ich glaube dann wirst du auch verstehen warum ich nicht erst dich informiert habe, sondern direkt zu Albus gegangen bin."

Sirius guckte seinen Onkel an, ja das wär auch eine Frage die im durch den Kopf gegangen war. „Also es ist so, du weißt ja dass ich, sowie du, nicht mehr auf unserem Stammbaum stehe," Sirius konnte sich das kurze Grinsen nicht verkneifen.  
„Aber im Gegenteil zu dir, bin ich immer noch ein Offizielles Mitglied des Hauses Black, auch wenn kein Black das öffentlich zugeben würde." Alphard grinste Sirius an.

„Und weil ich noch ein offizielles Mitglied bin, muss ich über Hochzeiten und Todesfälle informiert werden. Das macht aber eigentlich keiner, auch wenn es im Gesetz steht. Meine, unsere, Familie denkt wenn sie mir nichts schreiben, mich also nicht informieren, und ich mich darüber nicht beklage, was wirklich nichts bringen würde in der heutigen Zeit da das Ministerium ja durchlöchert ist von Reinblütern die mich oder meinesgleichen hassen, ist es egal und könnten sie weiterhin so tun als ob es mich nicht gäbe."

Sirius nickte, ja das klang sehr deutlich nach seiner Familie. „Aber so funktioniert Magie und das Zauberer-Gesetz nicht. Ich werde automatisch informiert von einem Hauself, in unserem Fall Kreacher, da er ja den Befehlen von seinen Herrn, des Hauses Black, folgen muss, und damit indirekt auch dem Gesetz von dem ich gerade eben Sprach. Kreacher muss dies machen, darf aber dem Rest der Familie nichts davon sagen."

Sirius blickte verdutzt, das war ihm jetzt doch ein bisschen zu verwirrend. Was wollte sein Onkel denn mit dieser ganzen Geschichte sagen? Alphard lachte als er Sirius Gesicht sah und auch Dumbledore sah aus als ob er Siriuses Gesichtsausdruck ziemlich amüsant fand.

„Ja, das ist alles ziemlich verwirrend, aber jetzt weißt du wo ich diesen Brief her habe", Alphard nahm einen aufgerollten Brief von dem kleinen Tisch der neben seinem Sessel stand und rollte ihn auf. „Das hier ist eine Ankündigung zu einer Verlobung." Meinte Alphard deutend auf den Brief.

Sirius wurde nur noch verwirrter. „Wer verlobt sich denn? Und was hat das mit mir zu tun?" Alhard guckte kurz zu Dumbledore rüber, der daraufhin Siriuses Fragen beantwortete.

„Es sieht aus als ob deine Eltern dich verlobt haben, Sirius."

Doch obwohl Dumbledore diese unmögliche, für Sirius nicht verständliche Antwort gab, lächelte er noch immer und das verdammte Zwickern in seinen Augen hielt auch nicht auf. Erst jetzt drang das was Dumbledore gerade eben zu ihm gesagt hatte zu ihm durch.

 _„Wie bitte?! Ich bin verlobt?"_

* * *

 _Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen, wenn ja dann hinterlasst mir doch bitte ein review. :)_


End file.
